


Соглядатай

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Erotica, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вейюн заказывает голокомнату у Кварка… Но мы же знаем, что Кварку нельзя доверять в том, что касается сохранения конфиденциальности?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соглядатай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prying Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047471) by [SisterPuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterPuce/pseuds/SisterPuce). 



> **Бета:** Poco a poco
> 
> 1\. События происходят в то время, когда Доминион захватил Терок Нор.  
> 2\. «Маленькая воронка», упоминаемая автором — это ее видение мужских половых органов ворт.

После двух томительных месяцев ожидания заказанная Вейюном голопрограмма наконец прибыла. У него были очень специфические требования, и, разумеется, он не собирался оформлять такого рода заказ через этого сомнительного бармена, поэтому пришлось подождать подольше.

Полный надежд и предвкушения, Вейюн приблизился к ференги, который затачивал зубы за барной стойкой. 

— Я хотел бы снять одну из ваших голокомнат.

— Ладно. На какое время? — недоверчиво моргнул Кварк. Вейюн усмехнулся. — Ох, я даже не думал об этом… м-м-м, полагаю, двух часов будет достаточно.

— Два часа, — повторил Кварк, оформляя заказ. — Наслаждайтесь.

— Благодарю вас, — отозвался ворта и развернулся, собираясь направиться к ступеням, ведущим в голокомнаты верхнего уровня, но Кварк его остановил.

— Постойте. А что насчет программы?

— Ах, да. Верно, — рассмеялся Вейюн. — Я прихватил свою, — он медленно протянул ее ференги.

Перед тем как вставить программу в слот, Кварк попытался прочесть надпись, но не смог — шрифт был совершенно не стандартный. 

— Это может оказаться интересным, — пробормотал он и, приказав Бройнку принять барную стойку, скрылся в задней комнате.

Вейюн впервые в жизни был в голокомнате. 

— Компьютер, запустить программу, — приказал он. Компьютер пискнул, подтверждая, и в то же мгновение ворта оказался в маленькой, погруженной в полутьму каюте. 

Через пару секунд вошел констебль Одо — это было частью программы.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — зарычал он. Его ведро стояло в дальнем углу. Вейюн невинно похлопал ресницами и вгляделся в лицо констебля. 

Кварк наблюдал за происходящим по маленькому монитору, задумчиво потирал подбородок и пытался угадать, какой из секретов Доминиона ему сегодня удастся узнать. Где-то за стеной хохотали подвыпившие клингоны. 

Ворта подошел ближе, на ходу поддергивая рукава.

— Уверен, они убили бы меня, пока я сплю, если бы мне пришло в голову остаться в своей каюте. А в вашей есть свободная койка. Прошу вас, не дайте им меня убить! — на ходу выдумывал он историю сокрытия от агентов Федерации.

— Нет! — нахмурился Одо и принялся топтаться на месте.

— Я прошу вас! — взмолился Вейюн, склонив голову и сделав еще один шаг к Одо.

Что произошло дальше, так и осталось тайной, покрытой мраком, потому что Кварку пришлось отлучиться, чтобы наорать на двух воинов, затеявших драку в его заведении. Вернувшись, он тут же пожалел о том, что вообще включил этот монитор.

— Э-э-э, — промычал ференги. Перед его глазами разворачивалось действо, которое никогда теперь не стереть из памяти. 

Громкие стоны Вейюна слышал не только Кварк, но и все ференги, находившиеся в соседней комнате. 

Навалившись на край койки, они крепко прижимались друг к другу, Вейюн обвил ногой бедра Одо. Оба были одеты. Глаза Вейюна были плотно зажмурены, брови от удовольствия изогнулись. Меняющийся просачивался в его брюки через ширинку, проникал внутрь даже сквозь швы. Жидкость текла между бедер Вейюна, заполняла маленькую воронку, проникала в каждую пору. 

Ошарашенный Кварк грубо выругался на родном языке.

Вейюн задрожал и начал что-то горячечно шептать. Меняющийся, судя по всему, чувствовал себя довольно некомфортно, твердо стоя на ногах, поддерживая ворту за поясницу и явно не получая никакого удовольствия. С некоторым усилием Вейюну удалось сосредоточиться и выпустить слабый энергетический разряд из ямочки на груди. Он заискрился светло-зеленым, извернулся и просочился в тело Одо, которого в то же мгновение охватила эйфория. Он закрыл глаза в полнейшем умиротворении и расслабился, прильнув к Вейюну с видимым наслаждением.

С точки зрения ференги они казались просто двумя тихо постанывающими мужчинами, сжимающими друг друга в объятиях, но Кварк все понимал.

Еще один луч света окутал тело основателя, и тот тихо охнул. Вейюн изогнулся, продолжая крепко прижиматься бедрами к своему партнеру, и темно-сиреневые слезы покатились из его глаз — именно так выглядят ворты, испытывающие оргазм. Одо тут же вытек из его одежды, отпуская на волю. Вейюн опустил глаза и коснулся паха. Слезы все еще струились по его бледным щекам, а он уже скучал по потерянному ощущению заполненности. Он был так близок к основателю, как никогда не был раньше. Его переполнял восторг. Темная влага стекала по шее, эмоции распирали грудь — смущение, жалость к себе, вина и неутолимая жажда. Он протянул руку и коснулся основателя, который отшатнулся и замер, словно только теперь осознавая, что произошло. 

— Что ты сделал со мной? — закричал Одо. — Как ты посмел это сделать?! 

Он выскочил вон, но ворта и не думал следовать за ним. Остановив симуляцию, он дал компьютеру следующую команду.

— Начать программу. Второй сценарий.

Кварк сплюнул и поморщился, отключая монитор и поспешно возвращаясь в бар. 

Через какое-то время в заведение вошел констебль Одо со своей рутинной проверкой, но был встречен только стоном отвращения.

-конец-


End file.
